A device of the kind defined above is described in the published French Patent Application No. FR 2 606 104A and the corresponding United Kingdom Specification GB 3 197 050. An arrangement of this kind has certain disadvantages, namely the absence of specific damping means of the friction ring type, and the need for special manufacturing methods for the damper components, especially the guide rings and the damper plate. In addition, the radial size of the viscous damping means is somewhat constrained.